Save me
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Lydia is six months pregnant with makarov's child, and he wants her dead. and she's on the run for her life. after witnessing her friends death in front of her, she is found by task force 141 under the floor boards of the house, after her friend sent out a stress signal to them. can the group of men keep her safe or will her Lydia's faith be decided at the end of a gun?...
1. Chapter 1

i could feel my heart pounding against my chest as i laid very still under the floor boards, as i heard Makarov's men walk over head. the wooden boards creaking under their weight. i could hear screaming and shooting throughout the house i was using as a hiding place from him. these people were going to die because of me, and i couldn't do anything to stop it. why, out of all people i had to fall for was the worlds most wanted terrorist. and not only that im six month pregnant with his baby girl who he wants, but i refuse to give. this is the biggest mistake of my life?...

**_Ten..._**

"where is she?" spat a Russian soldier in his horrible American accent, towards my best friend Tamara, who, only moments ago, hid me under the floor boards.

"i don't know who your talking about!" answered Tamara, in an annoyed tone. i held in a whimper when i heard something come into contact with a skull, then a loud thud hitting the floor, followed by heaving panting.

"tell us where Lydia is heading, and maybe you might live" teased the Russian soldier. i could hear him walk around in circles around Tamara. it was taking everything i had in me not to pop up to save her.

"Lydia? i never met a girl named Lydia before!" spat Tamara back, as she shook her head, trying to get out of the sudden daze.

_**nine...**_

i closed my eyes, as i heard her let out a grunt of pain as the Russian soldier pulled her by her hair and threw her across the room. i could hear her hit the dresser with such force that it actually knock some of the photos off she had on it, and i could mentally see are picture, the one with us smiling, the one she held me close like i was family, the one she wrote sister's for life on the back, falling off the dresser and hit the floor, the glass shattering into a million pieces...

_**eight...**_

_"why?" i questioned to Tamara as i gazed at her from the bed i laying down from, watching her fold her and my clothes._

_"why what lydia?"_

_"why do you want to protect me? you know the father of my child is going to hurt you, more likely kill you" i answered quietly, as i could feel sadness taking over me. i didn't want her to die, i didn't want anybody in this household to die in general. i could hear tamara sigh, but i avoid eye contact with her._

_"Lydia, when i first met you, you were sick and nearly on the verge of death with your baby, and i couldn't let you die in the woods, and with you pregnant, i really didn't have much of choice. i made my decision right there and then that i was going to protect you, we all did, and if that bastard wants you, then he'll have to get through us to get to you."_

_"but you could've let me died right there in the woods if you wanted to right?" i asked. without warning, i felt two hands grab either of my arms, and yank me off the bed to my feet softly, before i was pulled into a death hug._

_"i didn't want to see you die Lydia, i just couldn't! watching you die was like watching my twin sister die in that car accident again two years ago. i don't care what you say Lydia, i will protect you if it means giving my life up to make sure you and your baby is safe!" i heard Tamara cry into my shoulder. i could feel tears slip down my cheeks at her words, she would never, ever give up on me, and she actually meant it._

_"sisters for life Lydia..." whispered Tamara in my right ear._

_"sisters for life Tamara..." i replied back as i buried my face in the crook of her neck._

_**seven...**_

i could feel the tears pour down my face as i heard the Russian soldiers beat the living shit out of her. the think they can break her, make her their little bitch, beg for her life, but Tamara ain't like most girls. she won't break for anybody, especially to them. she rather die then give up my location. and i watching her die right in front of me.

_**six...**_

"have you had enough you whore?!"

"i love it when you talk dirty to me!" laughed Tamara, before she was shut up with a back hand to her face.

"tell. me. where. she. is." hissed the Russian soldier coldly.

"up your ass and around the corner that's where she is!" yelled Tamara angerly. annoyed, the Russian soldier grab her by her hair and dragged her across the room, and i could watch the horrible scene from underneath. i can then hear her body be slam against the wall repeatedly, without mercy but Tamara didn't utter out mercy, not once, but instead laughed at the pain.

"is that all you bloody, terrorist Russian's got?!" she questioned rather teasingly.

**_five..._**

_"just tell them Tamara! just tell them!" _i screamed in my head, but i couldn't say it out of mouth. it was like my mouth froze on me, like my words just chock on me, they just refused to come out. why makarov?! why! why can't you get the damn facts that i hate you!? that i don't love you anymore?! why can't you understand?!

_**four...**_

"she up and left months ago, you'll never find her, not in a billion years" stated Tamara in a tired and defeated voice, but she stayed strong. for Lydia and her unborn child. "and no matter how hard you beat me you'll never get information out from me!"

"oh! you honestly think we can't get information out of you? i think i have the perfect solution to make you talk" answered the Russian soldier in a sicking, sweet tone, that made my unborn baby kick around in me, acting like she was in fear or something.

but true fear hit me when i heard a click of a gun being loaded and prep for use...

_**three...**_**  
**

"you honestly think a gun is going to make me talk you sick, twisted bastard?!" she questioned in an annoyed tone once again, "you better try harder then that sweet cakes."

"i thought it was, but i have other uses for it" answered the Russian soldier blankly, "hold her down."

i could see two figures approach Tamara bleeding figure and each grab one arm, pinning them behind her neck and making her drop onto her knees, with her head down. oh god...he's going to kill her!

_**two...**_

"have you made up your mind yet?"

"no! you stupid, pathetic, cold blooded killer!" spat Tamara back, and then spat in his face, to prove her point. the Russian soldier wipe off her spit, and then hit her with the back of his hand gun, making her grunt in pain.

_"please Tamara just tell them where the hell i am!" _i cried inside my head.

_**one...** _

"you rather die for the little bitch who left makarov?"

"yes! i prefer dying for her to make sure that bastard makarov doesn't find her!" yelled Tamara with a strong, determine voice.

" you are so pretty and beautiful it is such a shame that you have to go" answered the Russian soldier. i watched as he placed the gun to Tamara's forehead, and i could hear him pull the back trigger of the gun, getting a bullet into place.

"any last words?"

"tell makarov he could rot in hell because he is never going to find Lydia not now, not ever" answered Tamara. i bit my bottom lip hard, closed my eyes, and wrap my arms around my big, round stomach.

_"bye Tamara..." _i said in my head, as i silently cried harder.

"bye Lydia, be safe, I'll be watching over you" i heard Tamara say under her breath.

**_zero..._ **

_*BANG*_


	2. Chapter 2: new hope

**_the most beautiful things are always hidden from view. no matter what, they are always hidden by those who want to keep them to themselves. lock them away from the world for the constant fear, the constant reminder, that the thing they valuable the most, will just leave them. abandoned them when they need them the most, hate them for what they have done, the decisions they have made that changed both of their lives forever. and still the greedy people still love the very item, the very person that they first met, no matter what. the greedy people think that the we changed, that we are to be blame for their mistakes, but they don't see themselves the monster's, the mistake's. the most beautiful things are always caught in the cross fire one way or another, and there is nothing that could stop that._**

i felt my entire body go numb. exactly the same way when i found out that makarov killed all those innocent people in that airport. it felt like i was reliving a nightmare, but instead it was actually real. it wasn't fake, it wasn't made up, it was freaking real. i could feel the tears just fall freely, and i made no attempt to stop them, even after the Russian soldier's left the house. the house was eerily quiet, and it just made me cry even harder. they were gone, every single last one of them. and i couldn't even push myself to push the wooden boards away so i can escape, i was to scared to see Tamara limp body, her lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

why does makarov want me back so badly?! why does he hurt everything i love and treasure?! it's like he wants me to feel the pain he went through throughout his entire life, he thinks that since he didn't have a easy life, that he is going to make my life a miserable hell just because i made the decision to leave him. if only he realizes the monster he has become. he doesn't think anything is wrong, he thinks everything he does is for a cause, for a brighter future for us and are baby, and i felt utterly disgusted. he was killing innocent people for his own pleasure, for his own game and he thinks i was just going to be his wife and stand beside him while he did his sick plans to destroy are country, are nation for reasons unknown to me.

i honestly don't know what i saw in him when i first met him. he was everything i asked for, a sweet, caring man, willing to raise and be there for his children, but instead i got the worlds most wanted terrorist and i got the freaking devil as a father for my daughter, and i wasn't having that. i wasn't going to allow this man raise my child, if he wants her then he has to fight for her, even if it means killing me just to reach her. i should've listen to my brother, he warned me that makarov was trouble, but me, being so stupidly blinded by love, want and desire, didn't believe him. after when my brother told me this, he mysteriously died in a car accident, and something tells makarov was involved in my brother's death.

the state of shock i was in made my mind go blank, i just wanted to fall asleep, and thankfully my request was being granted. my eyes felt very heavy, and i shut them slowly without hesitation, falling asleep to the sound of my brother's voice. his sweet, gently, voice echoing in my head.

_"i can't believe im going to be a uncle!" exclaimed my older brother, Leonardo, happily, as he rub my belly affectionately, which made me laugh._

_"i swear to god, if any of your buddies came in, they are going to think your the daddy of my child" i chuckled. Leonardo looked up at me, smiling, his brown eyes full with playfulness._

_"apparently they are going too Lydia! since you been pregnant, for how long 2? 3? months, that bloody boyfriend of yours hasn't given you any special attention!" replied Leonardo. i stared at him, but he was right though, since i got pregnant, makarov has been somewhat avoiding and i have to admit, it hurted._

_"yeah...your right about that. something off about him, Leonardo. he hasn't been acting himself lately" i said, as i gazed at him, with a concern look plastered on my small face._

_"what you do you mean, 'he hasn't been himself lately'?" questioned Leonardo, as sat up straight, and snuggled deeper into the couch, while putting my legs on his lap, keeping me comfortable._

_"he's been acting weird..."_

_"like?..."_

_"he always stay in his little office with a bunch of his Russian friends...they always seem to be talking about one certain thing, and the one thing i could understand was something with a airport or something" i answered. Leonardo stared back at me, eyes wide.  
_

_"you don't think he might be planning, you know, an attack. using bombs to explode the place?"_

_"no..." i said hesitantly, "he doesn't seem the type to hurt innocent people" i answered, but i was highly unsure about makarov for the past few months. he has been acting strange, being quite distance around me, and barely talks to me now. it's like i suddenly became invisible, that i didn't existed, and that somewhat bothered me, but he has told me he has very serious business to take care of, maybe it's the stress of him working that is making him act this way.  
_

_"i don't trust him Lydia."_

_i looked at my big brother and gave him a confused look. "why don't you trust him?"_

_"the way he looks at you Lydia...he looks at you like your a prize rather then a girlfriend i just...don't like it" replied Leonardo, as he gazed at me worriedly and concernedly with those big, brown eyes of his. i tilted my head to the right, and gave a small smile. _

_"your just overreacting Leo, why can't you trust him? i trust him! aint that enough?!" i answered feeling sleepily._

_"not for me it's not enough. he gotta gain and earn my trust Lydia, and take my warning sis, something is way off about him, and you know it better then i do" stated Leonardo as he pick at his sister's pants._

_"your...just...overprotective" i mumbled, barely awake anymore._

_"hey...wake up! wake up!_ wake up!" i heard a different voice rather then my brother's voice. i opened my eyes and i could make out a dark shape figure hovering over me, shaking me by my shoulders. suddenly i was blinded by a bright light, and i let out a puppy whimper.

"pupils are dilated, most likely from shock" i heard a British voice say, "and she's heavily pregnant also." i blink my eyes a few times, feeling somewhat dizzy and lost by the light, but slowly i started seeing a face, and what i saw made my heart drop to my throat. i was staring at a skull, that for some reason had a pair of headphones on with dark shades, and automatically i did when i panic. i screamed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" i screamed, panicking as i crawled backwards until in the wooden boards behind me. the skull headed man seemed to be taken aback for he jump back a bit, not expecting me to be this alert.

"hey, hey come down sweetie. i ain't here to hurt you" cooed the skull guy softly, as he stood up and walked a little closer to me but i let out a whimper, and he stop moving.

"ghost you scared the living daylights outta her, let me talk to her" i heard a Scottish voice say, and i watch as the skull man switch places with a man with a Mohawk. this man was dressed in military uniform, and had many different weapons, but i could told he didn't work for makarov, which made me relax a bit.

"what's your name sweetie?" questioned the Mohawk man gently.

"l-Lydia" i answered frightfully.

"how long are you?" he asked, motioning to my round stomach with his head.

"s-six months."

"boy or girl?" he questioned, and i realized he was trying to make small talk with me.

"girl" i answered.

"who's the father?"

i stared at him, and i could feel the tears start dripping down my face again. then everything hit me again. Tamara was dead, everybody was dead, i guess i blacked out from the fear and the shock.

"Tamara...where's Tamara?" i questioned through tears. the man looked away from me and looked at his right and i followed his gaze, and saw a white blanket covering a body. Tamara's body.

"is she...?"

"yes."

"and everybody else?"

"im afraid so" the man answered. i stared at him, crying harder then i ever did before. i opened my mouth to say something but the words never came out. "c'mon, let's take you back to base and you can explain everything to us down there. okay?"

i shook my head a yes, for i was to emotionally drained to even find the words to speak anymore. he stuck out his right hand and i hesitatingly took it, and he carefully pulled me up to my feet. he pulled me to his side, gently threw my right arm behind his neck, then slide his right arm behind my knees and pick me up bridal style. i didn't complain nor did i fight, i was to tired at the moment to even care. i buried my face into this strangers chest and closed my eyes. i wasn't ready for the scene that he was going to walk through, and i wasn't ready to see the bodies of my dead friends. i could feel my baby kick around in my stomach, and i placed a hand on my tummy to calm her down. i didn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

slowly i cried myself to sleep, and i very faintly heard the sound of helicopter blades in the distance, but i was allowing myself to drown in memories of me, my brother, my mom, Tamara and her friends.

that bastard took the last thing that meant everything to me, pregnant or not, im going to make makarov, that damn monster pay for what he did!

**please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gary Sanderson

_"let me GO makarov! Leonardo is in the car! i need to save him! makarov! please! he's my only brother!" i yelled at him, as i tried to wrestle out of his hold, trying to get to the flip over, upside down, Honda, which was now starting to get on fire. i could see Leonardo in the passenger seat, struggling to unbuckle the seat belt._

_"i can't Lydia! you'll die! the car's about to explode!" stated makarov, as he attempted to drag me away from the car, while i was trying to go to it. why wasn't he trying to help my brother?! he's still alive! i can't lose him, Leonardo is the only thing i got left in my life._

_"makarov! he's alive! he's fucking alive!" i yelled harder, as i fought harder trying to reach my brother, but damn, makarov had a strong hold around me. i could feel tears slide down my face when i realized he wasn't seeing what i was seeing. he thinks he's dead, but he's not dead._

_"NO Lydia! he's gone, your brother is gone!"_

_"no he ISN'T! i screamed and kick him, my own boyfriend, in the shin. he let out a painful and surprise groan, as he let me go and he crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. i didn't hesitate and started running towards the burning car, two and a half months pregnant, im running to save my brother's life.  
_

_"LEONARDO! HOLD ON IM COMING!" i screamed, as i got closer. the heat was so intense, i had to ignore the sudden blindness i was getting. i waved my hands in the air, trying to wipe away smoke, while trying to inhale the deadly gas. "Leonardo!say something?!"  
_

_"l-Lydia?" i heard a dry, voice answer me. it sounded hurt and pained, and that was my brother voice. i quickly ran to his voice, the smoke became so thick i couldn't even see the red car._

_"Leonardo?! Leonardo where are you?!" i yelled, coughing dangerously from the thick smoke._

_"Lydia, go! just go!" i heard Leonardo voice shout to me, but i was refusing to listen to his words. i wasn't going to lose him, he's the closest thing to family i got left, besides makarov. i kept walking blindly and bump into something that felt very hot against my leg. the car! i drop down to my knees, and saw Leonardo fighting with the damn seatbelt. i blink my eyes, to keep away the flowing tears that kept pouring down my face due to the smoke._

_"leo!" i said, as i crawled into the car, not being careful on avoiding broken glass. i could feel each piece of broken glass dig into my skin, making me wince in pain, but i pushed forward, and grab onto the seat belt holding Leonardo upside down. i started pulling, hard as i could, trying to rip it in half, but the fabric used to make the seat belt refused to budge._

_"Lydia go!" Leonardo choke out._

_"no! i ain't losing you!"_

_"just go lydia!"_

_"NO!" i yelled, "just hang on, i almost got it of!" i pleaded, as i snaked my had around my brothers waist and felt the button to release the seat belt. just as i started to push down, i felt two arms wrap above my small, round stomach, and pulled me back, away from Leonardo._

_"NO!" i screamed. i shot my hand out, and so did Leonardo. i could see the fear in his eyes, and i could feel panic grip me. i felt him grasp my hand, but my hand slide out of his, are fingertips brushing one another's, as i was pulled away from him._

_"LEONARDO!" _

my eyes flew open, and i looked around wildly, panicked. i could feel my heart race a mile a minute, pounding against my chest, making my ribcage hurt. i could faintly smell the car smoke, the pain as the shattered glass cut into my palms, the sweat dripping down my face as the heat from the fire intensified, go throughout my entire body. was makarov trying to save me? or did he let my brother die on purpose? maybe both? i almost had him, i almost saved him. why did makarov have to pull me away? why did he interfere?!

was makarov trying to save me? or did he let my brother die on purpose? maybe both? why did i pick him? was i stupid? was i blind? maybe both? so many questions with the answer maybe, i never got a solid answer with a yes or no. making decisions was never my specialty, nor was me getting angry. scared...yeah i always got scared easily, getting mad was never part of my nature. it never has, and right now i wish anger was part of me. maybe if i said no to makarov, leonardo would still be alive and i wouldn't be pregnant with a terroist baby. if only i saw the signs, if i only looked closer to makarov odd behavior i would've left. i would've saved all those lives in the airport. i could feel warm, fresh tears slide down my face, as i slowly remembered leonardo's funeral.

i was crying. crying harder than i ever did before, and i cried into makarov shoulder as i watched leonardo coffin be lowered down into the ground. i didn't say anything. he didn't say anything. nobody said anything. everybody was quiet, very quiet, and only me and few of makarov men were crying silently. if i can remember, i do believe their names were Yuri and Nikola. and both stood behind me and makarov, letting their tears slip down their faces and onto the cold, dirt ground. neither uttering a sound.

i felt a hand be placed onto my shoulder, and i gazed up, with watery eyes and i was starting at a man, who had a short, brown hair, dressed in military clothing. he had green eyes, and he was carrying a big gun behind his back. he was looking down at me concerned.

"you okay?"

i nodded a yes, even though i knew i was lying to myself. i wasn't okay, i will never be okay until makarov dead. even after he's dead i will never be okay. he's ruining my life, he's ruining his daughter's life. he's ruining everybodys life throughout the entire world.

"you sure? you don't seem fine to me" answered the green-eyed soldier.

"why do you care?" i muttered quietly under my breath, but i didn't say it rudely, the words came out more as a question. i watch as he crouched down to my level, and tilted his head to the side. and i watch him with curious eyes. what was he doing?

"well, i-_we_ care because one, your pregnant" he stated, "two, because Tamara told us you were very important, but wouldn't explain why you were, and three, i care because i want to care."

"how did you find me? nobody would've looked under the floor boards."

the green-eyed soldier looked at me, with hesitation, before speaking. "when we entered Tamara's room. we found her body. and when we searched her, we found a note she hid inside her bra. possibly moments after she hid you and makarov's men busted into the house and slaughtered everybody in the household. children included" the soldier answered. i took a sharp breath in, remembering Tamara's brutal beating and torture.

"those bastards..." i mumbled, as i closed my eyes, feeling another wave of emotions hit me.

"it wasn't your fault, she protected you. she wanted to. she died for you so we could save you."

"but i could've saved her, but no i laid under the floor like an idiot and watched her died in front of me!" i answered back as i buried my face into my crying again.

"you're pregnant! there was nothing you could do to save Tamara, and if there was a way of saving her, both of you would be most likely be dead" replied the soldier back, firmly like a father would. god, he sounded almost like my older brother when i turned to him for advice on certain situations.

"roach! we need you up front!" yelled a famailar scottish vocie.

"roach?" i repeated in confusion as i looked up at the soldier again, wiping away my tears, "your name's roach?"

the green-eyed soldier laughed. "no, it's my callsign."

"callsign? like a nickname?"

"yes."

"but why roach?"

"well im hard to kill. just like roaches!" he answered, with a smile, in which he received a giggle from me.

"oh, before i forget. i grab this before i left the house" answered 'roach' as he turned around slightly, and dug into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. he stuck it out to me, and i gently took it out of his hand and gazed at it. it was the picture of me and tamara. the one she was hugging me like a sister, the one she wrote, '_sister's for life'_ on the back of it.

"thank you" i said, as i slide my thumb over Tamara's smiling face. she looked so happy, so full with life and so did i. and now she's gone i felt myself die on the inside again, like the day my brother died.

"it was the least i could do. the way Tamara talked about you to us, she really cared about you" stated roach as he stood up again.

"where you going?" i questioned quickly, feeling fear bubble in my heart. i didn't want to be alone. i was scared of being alone.

"im going to be up front with the pilot, im switching places with the co-pilot so he could rest. poor guy been up for six hours flying this helicopter" replied roach as he walked away from me. i looked around, realized i was actually in a helicopter. is it a good idea to warn them im terrified of heights?

"what's your name?" i called out to roach. he stop walking and looked at me, with a surprise stare , before answering with a warm smile.

"gary. gary Sanderson."

"thanks gray...for talking with me" i said shyly.

"no problem" he answered with his smile, before he walked out of my view, and another man entered. he looked at me with a surprise stare.

"your up!" he said finally.

"how long have i been out?" i questioned.

"nearly six hours. you had us scared to dead sweetie, when you black out in the captains arms."

"oh...how long till we land?"

"another hour or so, might as well still rest up, ain't no use to stay up and wait" replied the man as he took a blanket from under the metal bench and laid down on it.

i let out an sigh. this is going to be a long trip...

**sorry for the long update my loves! please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yuri? Nikola?

I refused to sleep for the rest of the flight, even though my body was fighting with me to go to sleep, I resisted. I didn't want to re-live memories. Bad memories, especially the bitter sweet memories I had with the 'old' Makarov before he...changed. I still find it utterly disgusting on how I forgave that monster after he let Leonardo died. I just don't understand what went through my mind. Maybe I was thinking of are baby at the moment. I didn't want her to live her life without a father, like my brother I did. It was hard on are mother, for being a single mother of two teenaged children, who she constantly need to support, after are dad just left. I still remember the day they got into that huge argument, and I remember it was the same day our father actually layed his hands on our mother.

That day kept replaying in my hand. It was almost like a constant reminder that there are men just like him, arrogant, drunk and abusive. Sometimes I see myself as my mother. She didn't see the changes in our father, like I didn't see the changes with Makarov. Yes, we both noticed the odd behaviors in them, but we both didn't think much until it was too late. The moment Leonardo and me rush down the stairs, when we heard glass shattering from downstairs and the arguing between them got worse, and when I rushed around the corner, into the living room, the only thing I saw was my father, my dad, striking my mother in the face and she hit the floor hard. Everything was almost like in slow-motion. I saw blood coating my fathers right knuckle, and I remember I felt myself go very numb. I could still hear the ringing in my ears, almost like a heart monitor going flat line. My mother laid on the brown, wooden floor, motionless, blood smearing her beautiful face. Next thing I know, Leonardo is beating the shit out of our father, and I was screaming for him to stop, but Leonardo was not listening.

I don't know where the sudden strength that suddenly fulled my twelve-year-old body came from, but I managed to pull my fourteen year old brother off our dad. Leonardo just kept shouting so many profanities at him, I swear Leonardo would've won an award for the world's biggest potty mouth. As I attempted to calm my brother down, I could only helplessly watch out from the corner of my right eye, as our father flee out the house. I couldn't stop him, he was to big for me to tackle, and he would most likely kill Leonardo and me if we attempted to restrain him. But my attention went straight to my motionless mother, and I literally had to force my brother to call 9-1-1. Leonardo and me were thankful that are mother survived the attack, but we never saw our father again, and hopefully I never do. That son of a bitch should rot in the depths of hell where he should have stayed for what he has done to my mom. And I vowed I'll never fall in love with someone just like my father.

But here I am, twelve fucking years later, pregnant and on the run for my life from a man who I thought loved me. Did I love? Yes. Yes I did love Makarov with all my heart because he was different. He wasn't some terrorist when I met him. He was sweet, caring, man who won my heart, including my mother and my brother's. Leonardo and Makarov always acted like brothers every time they were around one another. Always played jokes on each other, and I quite honestly don't understand why he just suddenly started to change out of the blue. One minute he happy and cheerful, the next moment he was distance and cold. I didn't think much about it, but my mother did, and so did my brother, but they didn't speak to me openly about his odd behavior, only behind close doors or when Makarov wasn't around period. And I have to admit, I did agree with almost all their opinions.

And when Leonardo past away...I felt that numbing sensation again like the same day our dad attacked our mom. And I remember Makarov having a guilty look in his eyes when he tried to comfort me, but it was useless. It was almost like he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from me. I've lost all contact with my mother after Leonardo died, and i haven't heard from her since. It's almost like she just disappeared into thin air, and I'm praying to god she's alright. I've already lost so much due to makarov, and if he even laid a finger on my mother god so help him I'll rip him apart like the animal he is!

I gazed down at the picture of Tamara and me again almost what seemed like the thousandth time already. I still couldn't believe she's gone. A girl who represented leadership, a warrior, a mother, a sister, and a soldier was gone from this world. i slid me thumb over her smiling face again, and I could feel tears build up in the back of my eyes, but I fought against them. I had to be strong. For my baby, Tamara, and everybody else who has fallen to protect me. And if I could, I would repay those people for what they gave and did for me, especially Tamara and my brother. Both of them were rare people. Tamara cared for me, even though I was a complete stranger to her and her friends and people like her are harder to find nowadays. My brother, he was something else. He took on the father figure, and help my mother raise me. He taught me right from wrong. He help our mother with the bills. He had to grow so fast, but he took growing up fast almost naturally, and never did he once complain. Two people who are no longer in my life, two people who cannot be replaced, two people who will never be erased from my memories.

I felt my baby kick me hard inside, and I let out a small gasp of surprise and pain. I placed the picture down on the metal floor, and placed both hands on my stomach, rubbing it affectionately. Apparently I might have gasp too loud, for two men pop into the room, where I was sitting on the floor. I gazed up at them confused.

"You okay? We heard you gasp in pain" stated the one on the right as he crouched down to my level.

"Everything is perfectly fin-" I cut off on the last word, and let out a painful hiss when my baby kicked my hard around my lower region.

"You don't sound fine to me" stated the man's comrade, who was standing beside him. I squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I'm fine, it's just my baby girl is kicking me in places that shouldn't be kicked" I replied, as I gave up trying to find a comfortable position. No matter which way I sat, I was still going to get kick by her. Just have to wait until she turns around sadly.

"That has to hurt" answered the soldier in front of me. I gave him a surprise glance.

"How do you know getting kick by a baby feels like?" The soldier chuckled.

"My older sister would always complain that her 'cooch' hurt when she was pregnant with my nephew a few years back" answered the soldier, smiling. Most likely from a memory. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Explains a lot then" I replied, "Name's Lydia, what are your names?"

"I'm Archer!" responded the one in front of me.

"Ozone" answered the one standing almost bluntly. He said almost sarcastically though, and my thoughts quickly raced to Makarov, but were almost quickly interrupted when the helicopter suddenly bounced, which automatically made me panic. I looked around frantically, but the two soldiers in front of me were calm as can be.

"What's happening?!" I questioned in panic.

"The helicopter has landed" answered archer as he stood and stuck his left hand down to me, "C'mon, let me help you up." I pick up the picture, and stuffed it in my front pocket of my pants, and grab his hand. He carefully pull me up, and he wrap his right arm around my back to help support the extra weight I was carrying and with the help of Ozone slowly led me to the front on the heli, due to the pain I was in around my lower regions. I watch as soldier's, including Roach, hop of the helicopter and onto solid ground and all just stood there, most likely waiting for me to come off.

Ozone hop off the helicopter, then turned to me, placed both hands on either side of my waist and help me down. Once my feet hit the ground, I felt relieved because I didn't die in a helicopter. I had to shut my eyes due to how bright it was, and I let out a small whimper.

"C'mon, lets take you to the infirmary lassie" I heard a familiar Scottish voice say, followed by someone grabbing my hand and leading me away from the helicopters loud blade, which died down into a low hum in the distance as we entered a building. I open my eyes, and saw the familiar face of Gary, who was standing beside me on my right, with Archer on my left. I looked up to who was holding my hand, and it was that guy with the mohawk. I quickly gazed behind us and saw a few men I didn't recognize and that scary looking one that had that scary looking mask on and I averted my attention ahead of me again.

"He doesn't bit Lydia" I heard Gary whispered to me. I looked at him, with wide eyes that side 'are you kidding me!?'

"He scared the living hell out of me a few hours back!" I whispered back in a very quiet voice, "I swear I could have just given birth right there and then!"

Gary looked at me with one of the most amused looks like the ones my brother would give to me when I said something out of the ordinary or out my personality.

"That is one of the funniest things I have ever heard!" he said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at him, but returned the smile. After about ten minutes of walking, we finally reach the infirmary, and I was told to lay down in one of the medical beds, which I refused, so I sat down instead because to be quiet honest, these beds didn't look stable to me.

I let me mind wonder of to my Leonardo's funeral, and I couldn't help but think of Yuri and Nikola. After my brother died, both became big, protective brother's to me. Nikola just disappeared one day and Yuri was in the russian airport when the massacre happen and he never came back home to me like he always promised. Something tells me that Makarov has something to do with their disappearance. But something inside me refused to let me believe that they were dead, and that little hope left push me forward. My thoughts were interrupted once again, when I hear two sets of feet enter the infirmary, chatting in russian. I kept my head down as they pass by me, then I picked my head up again and gazed at their backs. One had tattoo's on either arm and the other looked like to helicopter pilot. I didn't stop myself from standing up and following them. I need to know if those two men where them. And the only way I could find out was by calling out their names.

"Yuri? Nikola?" I called out. I watch as both figures stop talking and moving and gazed over their shoulders. I felt my eyes instantly start to water with tears of joy. It was them! Yuri and Nikola! Both of them were alive!

**please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: forgiving

I stared at both of them with happiness, which slowly turned to a hint of betrayal and anger. They been here the entire time, while I was with Makarov the entire time thinking he killed both of them. They been here, living freely, while I was confined to my bedroom, before a few of Makarov men's help me escape. They knew something I didn't, they had a reason to let me go before Makarov could see me, and something told me if they didn't help me escape I might not be breathing right about now.

Before I could turn and leave them, feeling rather stupid for some reason, I felt one, no, two pair of arms wrap around me, and I felt my feet leave the tile floor. It took me awhile to put two an two together to realize that Nikola and Yuri were hugging the life out of me. I think they got a little to happy and forgot that I'm pregnant. I wiggled in their grasp, trying to signal them to put me down, but I got the opposite response and was squeezed tighter to the point that I actually thought they would squeeze my baby girl through you know what and she will be on the floor, and that idea didn't sound good to me at all!

"Pregn...ant here!" I choke out, and felt myself be place back onto the lovely floor once more. Thank god!

"I'm sorry Lydia, but I am so happy to see you!" answered Yuri as he placed both hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly to make me get the point. I looked up at him, with anger, and I punched him in his chest. "Ow! Lydia?!"

"You better be sorry you douche bags! You had me worried to death for the past six months! I thought he killed both of you!" I answered in a hush tone, "especially you!" I stated as I punched Nikola in the chest with the same force that made him say 'ow' in return.

"For you being little, you do pack a punch" muttered Nikola, as he rub his abused chest. I rolled my eyes, but I pulled them both into a death hug, being mindful of my stomach.

"As much as I hate you two right now, I missed you two!" I mumbled, as I started to cry again, feeling the emotions of joy and happiness, but mostly relief course throughout my entire body, "Promise me you two will never, ever, scare the shit out from me like this ever again! okay?"

"We both promise Lydia!" both men said at the same time, before we all laughed. Yuri placed his hands on either side of my stomach, and ran his thumbs in a circular motion. I watch as his eyes seem to gleam with joy and relief to see that the baby and I were alright.

"Do you know what you are going to have?" Yuri questioned, not daring to say Makarov's name at all. He and Nikola have seen the arguments we have gotten into before, and none were pretty at all. Espically the one fight that both of them and a few other of Makarov's men had to interfere to prevent him from hurting me. I still have the scar on my back, where makarov shoved me into the desk, which I trip in the process, hitting the edge od the desk, making a long, deep cut that started mid-way on my back and stop under my right shoulder-blade, to remind me that Makarov is no longer the man I once remembered back then. He was the monster, the devil.

"A girl" I answered happily, but sadly at the same time. The constant reminder that Leonardo, my big brother wasn't doing to be in his nieces life hurt me emotionally. "Hopefully she doesn't come out like her father."

"Let's hope not" agreed Nikola, as he too, placed one of his hands on my stomach, "We heard news of the massacre. Makarov is getting more clever on where to find you Lydia" he whispered.

"You think I know that?! He's getting closer by the month! I was lucky enough that Tamara spotted his men in time just to hide me, but she did lose her life in the process" I stated, as I lowered my head down, ashamed, " I let her die guys."

Yuri cup my chin, and lifted my head so I was looking directly at his eyes. "If you did help her Lydia, you most likely be dead by now. She did the best for you, now you have to do her the favor and live for her. Nikola and me promise to keep you safe from that bastard Makarov, even if it kills us."

"I don't want people dying Yuri, after losing my brother AND Tamara, I can't stand to lose anybody else. I can't lose you two too!"

"My little sister" butted in Nikola, as he gazed at me with a sad look in his eyes, "You know Makarov will stop at nothing to get you back or to see you dead, but you know better than we do that Yuri and me are the only two that can keep Makarov off your trail for a while."

"I don't like the sound of that" I muttered bitterly, as I placed my hands over Yuri's and kept them there. I felt a thump inside me, and I watched as Yuri looked down at my stomach, then back up at me with a smile.

"She kick" he stated excitedly.

"Well, she does love her god father's" I answered and watched as they both laughed at my response.

"Lydia?" we all heard a male voice, followed with a stampede of footsteps, until a group of soldier's, led by none other than Archer himself, rounded the corner. "There you are! I see you met Yuri and Nikola."

"Hey Archer" I answered sweetly back, "These two idiot's I already know them. Met them through a 'friend'."

"Idiots?" repeated Nikola, rising an eyebrow at me, "Since did we become idiots?"

"Isn't everybody an idiot in their own way?" I questioned.

"She's right..." answered somebody from the crowd of soldier's.

"Right...? Anyway, the doctor is ready to see you." I nodded my head, understanding, and looked at Yuri and Nikola.

"This won't take a while I think, see you guys later." They both nodded, and head off to do what ever they were going to do, leaving me alone with a bunch of male soldier's. Very un-relaxing in my opinion don't you think?

"So...why are they doing here Archer?" I questioned, as I we walk side by side together.

"They were assigned to watch you. Don't ask why, general's orders." I made an 'O' with my lips, and kept my eyes ahead, trying to not look back at the men, who may not even seen a women for months, but with me being pregnant, I think I'm turning them off. Hopefully...

**An hour later...**

"Thought you said this wasn't going to take long Archer" I whinned, as I sat up in the bed I was using. Archer, who was sitting beside, gazed at me, before rolling his eyes and chuckling at the same time.

"You said that Lydia, not me" he corrected. I let out a frustrated sigh, and buried my head into the pillow.

"I hate needles..." I muttered, as I gently itch the sore spot that was on my right arm, "I told him I fucking hate needles and he still pricks me with a needle anyway!"

"Why do you hate needles?" questioned Archer, as he moved from his seat and sat in front of me, with his legs crossed, and hunching over a bit.

"I have my reason's..." I answered, not really wanting to go into detail on why I hate needles.

"Reason's that I will understand or reason's I won't understand?"

"Won't understand."

"Okay. So how did you met Nikola and Yuri, neither of them brought you up before, until we found you. That seem's a little odd to me, but I'm not going to say it isn't bad or nothing."

"I met them through my brother" I lied, "My brother and me got into a really bad car accident, and I guess someone told them I was dead or something." I'm such a bad liar!

"What happen to your brother?" Oh my god, he bought it.

"He died in the accident. Seatbelt got stuck, I almost had him before I was yank out from the car by Ma- I mean by my ex-boyfriend. Bastard let him die and I still forgave him for letting my brother get killed. I was two months pregnant when he died."

"I'm so sorry Lydia, for your loss" replied Archer quietly, as he stared down at the bed sheets, finding them more interesting at the moment.

"Things happen Archer. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your-" I stop talking and placed a hand over my mouth. "Where's the trash can?!" Archer stared at me funny, before thinking back to when his older sister was pregnant, and hop off the bed, and grab the nearest trash can, and placed right in front of me. I grab the steel can, and threw up all the food I think that were from this morning into it. At the sound of me throwing up, doctor Toad, or military nurse I like to prefer, came running to my aid.

"Is she alright Archer?" questioned Toad, as he place a hand on my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Morning-sickness. Most pregnant women get it" replied Archer, as he kept his gaze in another direction for he was somewhat holding the trash can and watching Lydia vomit was not a really pretty sight.

"How do you know that?"

"Older sister."

"Oh..."

"I really hate morning-sickness!" I muttered, as I took in deep breaths. The bitter taste of acid and the taste of dissolved eggs, hash browns, and orange juice did NOT make a good combination. To rid of the taste, I started spitting into the trash can, in an attempt to relieve my mouth from the horrible taste. "Worst part of a pregnancy in my opinion if you ask me."

"When are the blood results coming back Toad. Lydia and her hormones are not at the best of terms at the moment as we speak" stated Archer, as he removed the trash can off the bed when Lydia stop spitting, and placed it beside her bed.

"We might get the results back in five to eight hours, maybe a day at least" replied Toad, as he handed me a tissue, which looked more like a rag to me, to wipe my mouth off. Better than nothing I guess.

"I really didn't want to hear that, but why did you need to take blood from me?" I questioned"

"For the usual. Make sure everything is alright and in check for you and your baby" answered Toad, "We don't want you to go in to early labor now do we?"

"You do got a point, but do I have to stay here? Wait for the blood results and stuff?"

"Not really. You can go around the base, if Archer here wants to show you around" replied Toad, as he walked away to help another man who managed to sprain his ankle in an odd way. I think his name was Chemo or something, unless I heard Archer wrong.

"Wanna show me around?" I asked rather eagerly but it also sounded like desperation towards Archer.

"Sure. Saves me from doing the 'pit'" he answered, as help me get to my feet.

"Pit? As in a hole in the ground?" I questioned.

"No. I'll explain as I show you around" he chuckled, "Bye Toad! See ya' later!"

"Watch her!" was the response Archer got back.

"I think the guys around here have taken a liking to you" whispered Archer to me. I looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow. I really didn't want to know what he meant, what he said could either way in my opinion.

"I'm just going to take the sisterly liking way if you don't mind" I replied back, as I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I didn't mean like that Lydia!"

"I know you didn't, now show me around unless you want to do whatever the pit thing is."

"Are pregnant women always so bossy?" questioned Archer as we started walking.

"Didn't you say your sister was pregnant?" I stated back.

"Yeah, but she wasn't bossy, she was more like a friendly kitten in my opinion."

"Not all pregnant women are going to act the same way Archer. I act bossy when I feel sick or haven't eaten anything decent, overall, I'm a happy, nice prego! Unless if you get me mad, you will feel my holy, prego wrath, and that is a promise" I answered.

"Hormones!"

"Yeah, blame it on the hormones Archer" I repeated sarcastically, "I'm surrounded with a bunch of idiots" I stated, as I shook my head in the sad realization.

"Yes, but were YOUR idiots!" reassured Archer, making me laugh. He acted like Leonardo in some way, I don't know how, but he just does. With his brown eyes, his short, brown hair, and that warm smile of his, he reminded me of my big brother. But something hit me hard, making my heart drop with realization.

What if they find out if I was with Makarov when all this shit started?! That the baby is his?! Am I already the enemy without me knowing it?!

**sorry for not updating! please for give me! i will give you cookies :3! Please feel free to leave and personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and dont forget to review!**


End file.
